rogerestradatvfandomcom-20200215-history
The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber
}}| }}} - }} | Directed by | } |- | Produced by | } |- | Written by | } |- | Starring | } |- | Music by | } |- | Distributed by | } |- | Release date(s) | } |- | Running time | } |- | Language | } |- | Budget | } |- | Gross revenue | } |- |} This is movie that uses the concept from "The ABCs of Death" but will not be a horror film and all 26 segments all come with one big message. This will be the first video following a 3 week YouTube Hiatus (YouTube Hiatus). Just like The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. This will also star other people in Roger's life like; Karina Robaina, Jessica Cackowski, Kayed Farhat, Cynthia Vento, and more. Plot Just like ''The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. All 26 segments will reflect on true events on Roger's life and what would have happened if he fell into the tempation of deep depression and suicide. Segments A is for Asshole This reflects on Roger's first bullying experience. From what is known, this covers bullying but also mentions how sometimes bullies are people who are also having bad times in there lives. This segment is rumored to have a interesting take on the ''"Pitch Perfect" hit "Cups (Your Ganna Miss Me)". Cast Roger Estrada as Himself Jess Jennings as N/A Jenny Jennings as N/A John Jennings as N/A News Reporter as N/A Haydee Estrada as N/A Songs Cups (Your Ganna Miss Me) by: Anna Kendrick ''B is for Band C is for Cliché.exe This is more of a parody of something that really happened. A group of ''Creepy Pastas are out to get Roger. They will do and say anything to get him to join there side to make him his victim. Roger slowly loses insanity. Cast Roger Estrada as Himself Lucas Brown as Slender Man Juan Beaz as Jess The Killer Artyom Kononenko as Ben Bryce Hilton as Chris Songs Blood by: My Chemical Romance You Are The Music in Me (Rock Version) by: The Cast of High School Musical: on Stage! I Knew You Were Trouble by: Taylor Swift ''D is for Danger A friendship Roger cherished is slowly drifting away. 'Cast' Roger Estrada as Himself N/A 'Songs' ''Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? By: Kristan Bell ''E is for ''E=MC² Roger is seen talking to a boy from a popular Drum Corp group. Eventually Roger travels to another state to finally see him at a Drum Crop music festival and once the mystery boy's group wins 1st place he dumps him for not winning any championships with his Marching Band Roger Estrada - Himself Jefferson Crown - N/A Announcer - N/A ''F is for Family G is for Guy Fawks H is for Humiliation I is for Image Roger is hit with insecurities about his body, and dress ways. People taught him so much that Roger takes drastic measures to please others. (This is not a gory segment.) Inspired by: "X is for XXL" by: Xavier Genns J'' ''K is for Kick Ass L is for Love ≠ Logic This is a parody to a channel on YouTube called, "Vsauce" and it uses his style of videos to explain how couples never think logically especially when they are "Blindly in love". And it also show ways ex's immaturely deal with a break up. M is for My Chemical Romance Roger finds out the news that ''My Chemical Romance has broken and his world comes down that one of his biggest inspirations had parted ways. Cast Roger Estrada as himself Songs TBA ''N is for No One Roger feels that after you die, no one will remember him. Three people try to convince him he is no one is this world. 'Cast' Roger Estrada as himself Caesar Kevin Farrer as FukenLife23 Karely Aguilar as H8terGrl79 Sebastian Picado as ihatlife666 'Songs' ''No One Will Remember Your Name by: Onision ''O is for Offensive P is for Player This is based of the one bullying situation in his high school. Roger and his front ensemble members are walking back inside after what seems to be a bad rehearsal and a football player walks up behind Roger and tell him "Move it faster, faggot". It's meant to have an acoustic version of the famous Hannah Montana song 'I've Got Nerve. ''Cast'' Roger Estrada as himself Nathalie Ferrer as herself Josh Mijares as himself Brooke Negron as herself Carmen as herself Jason Germain as himself Justin Mayered as Himself Cont. ''Songs'' I've Got Nerve by: Hannah Montana Q is for Quarterback R is for Rumour In a way this is part one of '''"S is for Status Quo" which follows how rumors are started and blown out of proportions. When siblings Gloria and John find out, they are are out to get them for breaking free. Cast Roger Estrada as himself Juan Beaz as himself Karina Robiana as Herself Antonio Antiola as Himself Gabriel Martinez as Himself N/A as Gloria Hernandez N/A as John Lugo ''S is for Status Quo Status quo is starts the realization for Roger on how to over come his problems. This one parodies the storyline to ''High School Musical on how people don't seem to like change or surpassing the "Status Quo". This will recreate the famous lunch scene. With different secrets. For example, a percussionist program wanting to be a clarinet player, a clarinet player wanting to be a percussionist, and a skater wanting to be a percussionist. All hell breaks lose until Roger Estrada and Juan Beaz try to convince everyone that change is a good thing and everyOne should follow there dreams. Songs Stick To The Status Quo by: The Cast of High School Musical: On Stage! ''T is for Time All of Roger's friends join in a song to show that nothing comes instantly or easy. 'Songs' "Time" by: Ben Folds U is for Underdog V is for Voice W is for Wrecked X is for XtraordinarY Y is for YouTube Z is for Zappy Cast '''This list is not finished' *Roger Estrada *Juan Beaz *Karina Robiana *Cynthia Vento *Alyssa Trinidad *Kayed Farhat *Jessica Cackowski *Lucas Brown *Artyom Kononenko *Karely Aguilar Contreversy *A church in homestead, fl accused Roger and the cast and crew of the movie of enchouraging suicide with the movie. In reality the moral of the movie is to be strong even with the difficulties in your life. *Already 3 people have quit but 1 has returned while one other one remains making a decision weather or not to return. The reason is over issues they had towards Roger Estrada. *A Rumor that was spread by an ex made the production of the movie go on hold for a week for the safety of the cast and crew. *As of now Roger Estrada has fired 2 cast memebers. Reasons unknown but it Rumored one may be an ex partner. *Certain cast members have been missing shooting days because of issues with other cast members. *It's said that the current cast of the movie are, "The most unprofessional people ever.". Spoilers *This will be a gigantic parody of the movie The ABCs of Death. *'' NO SEGMENTS FROM THE "The ABCs of Death" ''WILL BE PARODIED!' *A segment will make alot of refrences to creepypastas. *Karina Robaina will not record Skyhood's "Horror Movie" ''with Roger Estrada anymore. Reasons are unknown. *DyE's hit song ''"Fantasy" ''will be recorded for the video. *A segment parodies Roger's paranoia in horror media and the media itself. *Cynthia Vento and Jessica Cackowski were casted (1/7) however, this could be for Normal Porn For Normal People. *Orinially this was a comedic way of explaining why Roger took the 3 week hiatus. But will now reflect on true events on Roger's life. *An original shortie called "M is for Musical" will not be a premired in this movie anymore. Reasons are unknown. This was submited to "The ABCs of Death Look For the 26th Director" film making competiton but dident make the cut. *Roger was in the studio (1/10) however, this could be for This is Roger Estrada 2.0 *Dante Morning-Star will make a special guest apperence in it. *At the moment it is still being decided wether ''"Roar" by: Katy Perry will be the last number of the episode. *This will all be directed by Roger Estrada and Juan Beaz *This will reflect on some events that has happened in Roger's life from the beginning of summer till the end of January. *A Sneek peek to A is for Asshole was tweeted by Roger. *One of the trailers is rumored to be a music video of a cover of a another My Chemical Romance song and will be released as a single but will not be in a segment in the movie. *Karely Aguilar was casted. (1/22) *Juan Baez is added as a director. (1/22) *Cynthia Vento and Jessica Cackowski were confirmed to be in the cast. (1/22) *Roger Tweeted that for now the movie will have 15 songs. Not including "I'm Not Okay (I Promise) *Alyssa Trinidad was casted. (1/23) Which is also her birthday! Happy birthday Alyssa! :) Songs SONG LIST MAY CHANGE AT ANY TIME Songs that may be added *Stick To The Status Quo (from "High School Musical: On Stage!") - The Cast of High School Musical: On Stage! *Bet in It (from "High School Musical 2: On Stage!") - The Cast of High School Musical 2: On Stage! *You Are The Music in Me (Rock Version) "High School Musical 2: On Stage!" - The Cast of High School Musical 2: On Stage! *Blood - My Chemical Romance *Believe - Blood on the Dance Floor '''''SONG LIST IS NOT DONE!!!!! Pictures Possible New Cast of The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber.jpg|Possible Casting The cast of The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber.jpg|The main cast! Kess Short will make a special guest staring Roger and Juan Discussing the script.jpg|Roger and Juan Discussing the script Tweet 1.jpg|The Tweet! Juan and Roger Tweet 1.jpg|Roger and Juan tweet about the script Tweet 2.jpg|Looks like the musicans are getting ready! #theabcsofamentallyunstableyoutuber With the cast discussing parts! �� ��.jpg|With the cast discussing parts! �� �� Tweet about Alyssa!.jpg|Tweet about Alyssa! Alyssa1.jpg|Say hello to ours newest cast member, @alyssa_trin_yo! �� �� Cynthia2.jpg|Cynthia doing guard work for the movie. Roger & Jessica during a meeting about the movie.jpg|Roger & Jessica during a meeting about the movie. Stage setup.jpg|The stage setup for the muscial moments. A is for asshole.jpg|A sketch of the ending to "A is for Asshole" Category:Templates